conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Proto-Edalith
General Information Proto-Edalith is the protolanguage of one of the largest language macrofamilies of the planet Patrona. Among its descendant languages are over half of the top ten most spoken languages by number of native and total speakers. Classification Proto-Edalith diverged into the Edalith language family. Descendants include: * Chevin family (Proto-Chevin) ** Peninsular *** Alemarese *** Barejine ** Interior Northern * Ngalryn family ** Garla * Shaibeist family ** Shaibestyur Phonology Consonants The traditional classification and symbols are shown below. Vowels *Diphthongs consist of any two consecutive vowels, even two of the same vowel. *Triphthongs consist of any three consecutive vowels, except that the first two may not be the same. Phonotactics CV(V)(V)© Stress It is unknown how stress worked in Proto-Edalith, as nearly every daughter language treats it differently. Pronouns Pronoun comparison Reconstruction Nominative roots Nouns Nouns in Proto-Edalith are formed with optional prefixes, a root, a derivational suffix, and a grammatical ending. Nouns declined for gender, case, and number. Case Eight cases can be reconstructed, more than any daughter language has. Each case has a suffix associated with it. Some case suffixes also change for genders and/or number. If this suffix indicates number, the daughter languages disagree as to whether a plural suffix is needed in those cases. The nominative suffixes are subject to a confusing number of alternative forms, interpreted differently in the daughter language families. Gender The two genders were the avocalic animate gender, and the vocalic neuter gender, which ended in any number of gendered suffixes. Example animate suffixes: nt, mag Example inanimate suffixes: iu, du, ʔmu, ʔr2i Number Pluralization is shown by pre-case suffixes -''ai'' for animates and -''i'' for inanimates. These were absent from the genitive and ablative cases. Examples *''r1eeh-nt-ta'' "person, being" (an.) *''kor1e-ʔmu-r2'' "straight stick, walking stick" (inan.) *''tephu-ʔr2i-0'' "tail" (inan.) Verbs Verbs were definitely marked for person (1st, 2nd, and 3rd), number (sg and pl), and tense (nonpast and past). Verbs are exceedingly regular, as there are only a dozen or so irregular verbs. Present tense The present tense is formed with the present tense endings added to the verb stem. Two sets of present plural suffixes are reconstructed, with different language families inheriting different ones, for example the Chevin family inherited the first set and the Siaibeist and Ngalryn families inherited the second set. Syntax Sentence-level word order Proto-Edalith was probably a VSO language, like many of its ancient descendants. Sound Changes Proto-Edalith to Proto-Ngalryn # h > ʰ / t, c, k_ # h > 0 / C_, _C # r1, r2 > r # Cʔ > ʔC # ʔ > : / V_, _V # :V > V: # o > u / V_, _V # e > i unless _V # cʰ > ʃ # c > ʃ / i_ # c > t # V > 0 / e_ # u > y / C_# # ui, iu > y # ay > e # au > o # N > ŋ / _g # g > ŋ # ɟ > j # i > j / V_, _V # u > w / V_, _V Proto-Edalith to Proto-Shaibest # V: > V # ui, iu > ju # eu > oi # ou > u # p > 0 / _h # p > b # t > d except _h # k > ʔ except _h # ch > s # c > ʔ / _# # c > k # h > 0 # i > j / V_, _V # u > w / V_, _V # r2 > j # r1 > r # u > o / _# # i > e / _# # g > k / -vcd_ # n > 0 / _s Examples * Proto-Edalith, Proto-Chevin, Proto-Shaibest, Proto-Ngalryn * kor1e-ʔmu-r2, korēmu, ʔoreʔmoi, korìmür * tephu-ʔr2i-0, tefūvi, deuʔye, tʰipʰùrü * cher2ʔa-t, tsēvat, seyʔad, ʃìrat * cer1ʔa-t, sērat, kerʔad, ʃìrat * cer1ʔa-nt-r2, sērantav, kerʔandi, ʃìrantʰrü * cer1ʔa-du-0, sēradu, kerʔazo, ʃìratü * puitua-t, pvitvat, byuduʔad, pʰütʰut * puiuta-t, pvevtat, buyudad, pʰüütʰat * baar1-ton-r1, bārtona, bardonar, baartonrü Category:Languages Category:Alien languages